Wet cell storage batteries such, for example, as those used in automotive vehicles, commonly employ upstanding threaded studs as the terminal members. The connectors which are provided on the ends of battery cables for connection to the terminal members are known in the art as terminations and have in the past generally been in the form of apertured lugs crimped to the ends of the battery cables. When two or more batteries were to be connected together, either in parallel or in series, the lugs from two or more such cables were placed one over the other on the battery studs and held in place by a nut threaded onto the stud. In many cases this type of connection has resulted in increased resistance between the battery terminal and the load to which the battery is connected. Moreover, corrosion of the stud and termination has been a problem.